


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 14. Protection

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, After a four-years hiatus..., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, UA, Univers alternatif, request prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Même après la mort de Lord Voldemort, les populations rattachées aux Moldus ne se trouvèrent pas à l'abri de représailles.





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 14. Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Quatre ans plus tard...  
> Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai enfin réussi à retrouver mon chemin vers ce recueil, et pour fêter ça, vous pouvez aussi remarquer que j'ai cassé la présentation coutumière sur les autres textes x')
> 
> Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé une vieille demande venant d'Anais-Stranger (sur FFN), qui m'avait gentiment proposé le mot “Protection” pour ce recueil. Alors... bah, voilà enfin le texte, même si je suis quasi-sûre que tu avais oublié que tu l'avais demandé xDD

Une bande de fanatiques aux idées dépassées, mais refusant la réalité de la défaite cuisante de leur leader, quelques années plus tôt. Peu nombreux, ils n'en étaient pas moins devenus la nouvelle terreur des sorciers britanniques.

Quelques néo-Mangemorts qui se croyaient investis de la tâche de continuer le “nettoyage du sang” commencé par Voldemort.

Moldus et “Sangs-de-Bourbes” étaient leur cible prioritaire. Les disparitions inquiétantes retrouvaient peu à peu l'ampleur du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement défait.

Severus craignait pour la sécurité d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière n'était pas sans défense, pour autant elle n'était pas absolument à l'abri.

Il n'hésita pas un instant à rejoindre la lutte organisée lorsque celle-ci le lui proposa, abandonnant sa vie enfin paisible.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit retour... Petit non-retour, plutôt, à moins que vous vous montriez charitables en me proposant d'autres thèmes dans les reviews ;) (Je ne pourrais cependant pas vous garantir un délai d'écriture... même si ce serait probablement moins de quatre ans, tout de même xD)
> 
> Suggestion de musique ? Hmm... « Falling On » de Finger Eleven.


End file.
